Stuck in Dreamland
by metaninjas
Summary: Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife metaninjas broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding! With their new powers, they can do anything! Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

**Turquoise: all right Gylfie, we finished our fanfiction about breaking the 24****th**** wall, what now?**

**Gylfie: we go toward that swirling portal over there.**

**Turquoise: what are you talking abou-HOLY CRAP! GYLIFE RUN!**

**Gylfie: let's go! (Pulls Turquoise in.)**

**Turquoise: no! Ahhhh-**

_In Dreamland…_

Turquoise: damn it, Gylfie! Why did you have to-

Gylfie: …where the frick are we!

Turquoise: I think we're in Dreamland!

Gylfie: awesome. Let's go explore!

Turquoise: are you nuts? Oh wait, YOU ARE. We get sucked into an awesome universe and that's the first thing you think? Let's find help.

Gylfie: we're miles away from civilization! We should explore to find out where we are!

Turquoise: Cappy town is _right over there._

Gylfie: fine then! But we don't know our way around-

Tiff: (chasing after Tuff, who is using Kirby as a soccer ball.)

Turquoise: there we go! HEY TIFF!

Tiff: and that's why you shouldn't kick around Kirby! Umm…who are you?

Turquoise: I'm Turquoise and that's my insane friend Glyfie, we broke the 24th wall and know you from the anime. Do you know how we can get out of here?

Tiff: oh that, I don't know but someone else might-

_**Da da da da da da da~**_

Meta Knight: (falls out of a tree and onto a cannon.)

Gylfie: OMG that's not a thing we see everyday in our world.

Turquoise: OMG it's the freaking _theme song!_

Tiff: that happens every time he appears

Gylfie: we call it a theme song.

Meta Knight: wait did you say you _broke the 24__th__ wall? _Don't you know that you've released a great evil?

Turquoise: GYLFIE!

Gylfie: crap, how are we going to defend ourselves?

Turquoise: what…are those?...!

**Cliffhanger! Please review if you want to see more!**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

Glyfie: I think they're Galaxia swords!

Turquoise: awesome! It looks like they're made of sliver and diamond, wait, why the frick are they here in the first place?

Meta Knight: you broke the 24th wall so you get swords as a reward for breaking something almost impossible to break.

Glyfie: OH MY MAGIC WAFFLES, I'm taking the sliver one! I'm crazy.

Turquoise: I was going to take the diamond one anyway. Okay, we have epic swords, now what?

Turquoise: speaking of crazy, is there a nut house around here for Gylfie?

Meta Knight: there's the castle

Turquoise: good enough. GYLFIE YOU DROPPED YOUR MAGIC WAFFLES IN TIFF'S ROOM!

Tiff: what!

_In Tiff's room:_

Gylfie: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Tiff: you think I'm enjoying this?

Gylfie: (cookie floats by face,) oh, thanks. WAIT, THIS COOKIE IS IN THE AIR. I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME.

Turquoise: (knocks on window,) no, it was me. I picked it up through some sort of wavy rainbow ray. I don't know if I'm more amazed by the fact that I'm supporting myself on a beam of fire-like sparkles or that I was able to read Meta Knight's mind and find out you and I have magic powers.

Gylfie: lucky! Why can't I read minds? I just want to turn into a rage dragon and get out of here…(Turns into rage dragon and breaks down room.)

Turquoise: HOLY CRAP GYLFIE YOU'RE A SHAPE-SHIFTER!

Tiff: I think you should hit her with your sword…or something.

Turquoise: she's my best friend! I'm not going to hurt her!

Kirby: po…yo? (Looks scared and runs away.)

Glyfie: (turns back to normal,) KIRBY WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!

Turquoise: do you realize what just happened there?

Glyfie: I'M FREAKING AWESOME.

Turquoise: (face palms,) so much for the nut house.

Ice dragon: (about to slice Turquoise and Glyfie.)

Turquoise and Glyfie: AHHHH!- Wha-

_**Da da da da da da da~**_

Meta Knight: (uses sword beam to block off Ice dragon's attack,) and that's how you use a sword beam.

Turquoise: um, we have a shape-shifter, awesome swords, magic powers, and a mind reader; I think we're okay.

Gylfie: AND WHERE THE HECK DID THAT MUSIC COME FROM?

Tiff: oh really? I already-

A light came from the sky, and as it started to come down, they could see it was-

**TO BE CONTINUED, (troll face.) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

Tiff:-called the warp star.

Glyfie (this is the way its spelled,) well at least we have backup now.

Turquoise: wait so _the freaking ice dragon_ is this 'great evil'? I thought it would be N.M.E the second or something.

Meta Knight: where do you think the ice dragon came from?

Turquoise: good point.

Kirby: poyoyoyo!

Glyfie: yes Kirby, you are cute.

Meta Knight: you speak poyo?

Turquoise: yeah! We made a poyo dictionary!

Kirby: poyo piyo?

Turquoise: yes Kirby, you can have a hug. (Hugs Kirby.) **He's so soft!**

Glyfie: um, hello~ ice-dragon-we-didn't-know-existed-trying-to-kill-us.

Kirby: poyoyoyoyoyo!

Turquoise: don't worry Kirby, we don't have to stand back, we have awesome magic and cool swords. The problem is I don't even know how we used them.

**At that point, the Ice dragon sent out blades of ice, which Turquoise and Glyfie quickly blocked off with a plasma shield.**

Turquoise and Glyfie: _how the fudge did we do that?_

Glyfie: I don't know but it was awesome!

Turquoise: uh, we still haven't finished this real-life-boss-battle yet.

**Kirby quickly inhaled frost that the ice dragon breathed, turning into ice Kirby.**

Meta Knight: he is now ice Kirby.

Tiff: he says that every time.

Turquoise: oh by the way, thanks for the warp star thing Tiff.

Gylfie: and thank you Meta Knight for the whole sword beam thing.

Meta Knight: oh that? That happens all the time.

Tiff: no problem.

**Turquoise and Glyfie started throwing flames toward the Ice dragon as he attacked, probably saving Tiff, (the only one who didn't have a weapon,) over 9000 times.**

Kirby: poyo?

Glyfie: yes Kirby, the Ice dragon is gone now.

Turquoise: I don't know exactly how this works, but I think we'll have to fight N.M.E. But let's figure out how to get home first.

Meta Knight: oh, that's simple, you just-

**TO BE CONTINUED, XD, hahaha, I think I'm going to do this every chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

Meta Knight: -use magic to open a portal.

Gylfie: yay! Can we come back here too?

Meta Knight: yes, you just need magic and your swords.

Gylfie: awesome! We'll keep in touch!

Turquoise: but what about this whole-great-evil thing?

Gylfie: Kirby can take care of that, let's go!

Turquoise: no.

Gylfie: I know its been fun and all, but we have to get back home.

Turquoise: I said _no,_ _you_ dragged us into this mess, _you're _the reason we were almost killed. Now _I'm _not going to leave until I fix _your _mess, you can go, but just remember you owe me a whole lot.

Gylfie: you think I'm going to go back home while you get to go on an epic adventure? No way! I'm coming too.

Turquoise: so we're even.

Kirby: (raises hand,) poyo yo poyo!

Gylfie: yes Kirby, you can come with us.

Meta Knight: well then I'm coming too.

Tiff: okay, I may not be able to battle, but I can summon the warp star! Wait for me!

Turquoise: this is awesome, so _where the heck do we go?_

Kirby: poyo! (Points to the side.)

Glyfie: Kirby must know; he's been on tons of adventures before.

Tiff: peace out for now Cappy town!

**They all started going down what seemed like an endless path that led into Whispy Woods…**

Turquoise: Kirby, I sure hope you know where we're going!

Tiff: yeah, he's going the right way.

Gylfie: can't we just ride the warp star there?

Tiff: good idea! Kabu! The warp star!

Kabu: WARP STAR

Turquoise: Glyfie I don't know if that's such a good idea-

Glyfie: (pulls Turquoise onto the warp star.)

Turquoise: **I freaking hate youuuuuuuuuu!**

**Turquoise, Glyfie, and Kirby were soon nearly in the clouds on the warp star, there was just enough room for all of them. As they looked down, they saw Whispy and-**

**(Insert to be continued here,) please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

**-King Dedede!**

Whispy: I'm _not _going to give you all the apples on my branches for your fruit army!

King Dedede: aw c'mon!

**Turquoise and Gylfie both know already that Dedede has no intention of leaving, so they shocked Dedede with a combo sword beam.**

Meta Knight: nice use of the sword beam.

Gylfie: **I have been waiting to do that for **_**so freaking long.**_

King Dedede: fine, fine, I'll leave this here forest.

**As King Dedede left, they could see Sword and Blade sleeping under Whispy.**

Sirica: thank _God_ for sleeping potions.

Turquoise: hey Sirica, what's up?

Sirica: these two idiots were fighting over who got to ask me out, so I put a sleeping potion in their lunches. Who the heck _are _you guys?

Gylfie: I'm Gylfie and that's my stick-in-the-mud friend Turquoise.

Turquoise: aka the sane one.

Sirica: could someone wake them up?

Gylfie: I'll kick them!

Turquoise: _**no! **_I'll wake them up with magic.

**Turquoise shot gold and red mini fireworks around Sword and Blade, and Gylfie, being the insane person she is, went to go kick them anyway. Resulting in her landing on another planet.**

_Turquoise: where did Gylfie go? I hope she's okay…_

_Gylfie: yeah, I'm fine; I'm just on another planet. Wait, we're talking __**through our freaking minds!**_

_Turquoise: wow, what powers __**don't **__we have? Let me try to figure this out._

Turquoise: I just used telepathy to talk to Gylfie, she's on another planet, any idea on how to get her back?

Meta Knight: you can teleport to her, when you both use teleport together you can go anywhere.

Turquoise: _how the heck does that work!_

**Still, Turquoise used magic, white rings of sparkles appeared around Turquoise, then an orange ribbon-like glow made her vanish. **

_On another planet:_

Turquoise: well that worked, Gylfie?

Gylfie: yeah, I'm here, now _where the heck did you come from?_

Turquoise: we can teleport, let's go before something bad happens.

Gylfie: I already ate all the bacon in sight.

Turquoise: **we're leaving!**

**A blue burst of magic surrounded Turquoise and Gylfie, by the time it went down they were gone.**

_Back in Whispy Woods:_

Gylfie: we're back!

Sirica: -so that's why they're here

Tiff: yep, so we're going on an epic quest.

Sword: hey, wait for us!

Blade: want to come Sirica?

Sirica: with you two? Uh, **no. **I'm out, peace!

Turquoise: do I have to explain why this adventure is so epic?

Meta Knight: well, there's one thing you two should know about your powers-

**If you didn't see that coming you had your guard down, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

Meta Knight: when attacked, you have to recover a bit before you can use your magic again.

Gylfie: _now _you tell us!

Turquoise: well, fudge.

Kirby: **poyo!**

Tiff: what's wrong Kirby?

**Kirby started running down the path again, probably suggesting they should get the magic waffle out of there.**

Tiff: yeah, let's go.

**They started going up a path that lead up a seemingly endless mountain.**

Turquoise: _where the heck are we going?_

Tiff: to ask Dyna Blade where to go next.

Gylfie: **I though you knew where we were going!**

Turquoise: yeah, I mean-**holy crap avalanche!**

_**Gylfie wrote this next part, so expect OOC and craziness**_

**Meta Knight pushed Kirby out of the way while Turquoise and Gylfie dropped their swords to pull Sword and Blade into a cave and out of the way.**

Sword and Blade: ehehehehe (thinking: they held our hands.) (Giggling like the love-struck idiots they are.)

Gylfie: well, this is awkward.

Turquoise: um, their feet are stuck under rocks; we should help them.

Gylfie: _see the kind of things you get us into? Wait, this is my fault; see the kind of things I get us into?_

Turquoise: um, I just want to get **the frick out of here!**

Gylfie: well too bad! You're getting us out of this!

Turquoise: how? Why me? I mean really-

_**Da da da da da da da~**_

Gylfie: oh look at who decided to show up!

Meta Knight: well I did have to find food for _Kirby._

Kirby: po~yo

Turquoise: don't feel bad Kirby, let's just _get out of here._

Gylfie: wait, _where's Tiff?_

**They all left the cave, Turquoise and Gylfie found their swords, they also found-**

**CLIFFHANGER, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Tiff: where the heck were you guys? I had to call the warp star!

Gylfie: we were stuck in a cave with two love-struck idiots.

Meta Knight: and I had to find food for Kirby.

Tiff: ouch, well you know there's a ton of food over there right?

Turquoise: don't eat it! It must be a trap set up by King Dedede!

Kirby; poooooyyyyyyoooooo~!

It might as well have been a windstorm; Kirby would've sucked up all that food if Turquoise hadn't used a plasma ray to pull the food away from him.

Tiff: ugh, yeah, but we seriously need food!

Sword and Blade ran off and came back with a bunch of food for Turquoise and Gylfie.

Gylfie: OMG

Turquoise: um, I can't eat this much, let's all eat this food.

An hour later…

Tiff: that's better; hey Meta Knight, how come you didn't eat anything?

Gylfie: because when he takes his mask off, he looks just like Kirby.

Tiff: WHAT.

Turquoise: …this isn't going to end well.

Meta Knight: LIES.

Turquoise: that's it; you all heard nothing.

Turquoise waved two fingers and everyone's memory of the past minute was erased.

Tiff: what were we doing?  
Turquoise: leaving.

Again they continued up the seemingly endless mountain, while Turquoise told Gylfie how crazy Gylfie is.

Kirby: po-poyo…

Gylfie: you're cold Kirby? Here…

Gylfie shape-shifted into a blanket and hugged Kirby.

Turquoise: do I need to explain why that is cute?

Tiff: kawaii!

Finally they reached-

(trollface) review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

**-Dyna Blade!**

Tiff: hi Dyna Blade, we need to know where the teleporter is to get to N.M.E.

**Dyna Blade must've thought: WHAT THE FREAKING SHOPPING CART RAMPAGE. Because she grew wide-eyed before pointing her wing to the left.**

Turquoise: isn't there a teleport-whatever-thing in the castle?

Tiff: you said you wanted to go on an _epic _adventure, right?

Gylfie: I officially hate this.

Turquoise: hey look, bacon!

Gylfie: I officially love this.

**They all started going down to the left of the mountain.**

Sword and Blade: (following Turquoise and Gylfie around with hearts in their eyes.)

Turquoise: umm…Gylfie?

Gylfie: yeah?

Turquoise: (points to Sword and Blade.)

Gylfie: (turns into rage dragon.)

Blade: **what have you done to Gylfie?**

Turquoise: I was just pointing that out, but uh I guess that works too.

**Slowly it turned to night, and they had to camp out. Gylfie snapped her fingers and made a campfire while Turquoise used **_**the freaking force **_**to get fruit from the trees around them.**

Tiff: I wish we had, you know, prepared. Like a _tent _or _sleeping bags!_

**Turquoise and Gylfie made 7 tents and 7 sleeping bags appear.**

Kirby: poyo!

Tiff: that is freaking cool.

Sword and Blade: (heart-eyes.)

Turquoise: hey Gylfie, we should probably take turns on a night-watch-thing or some-

Gylfie: (already asleep.)

Turquoise: (face palm.)

**Turquoise looked around to see that everyone else had fallen asleep.**

Turquoise: umm…good night?

_In the middle of the night:_

Gylfie: **OMG Turquoise **_**wake up! **_**We're being attacked! **_**Wake. Uppppppppppppppp!**_

Turquoise: mehhhh, what-_**Holy crap! Giant potato!**_

Meta Knight: it's the giant potato monster; his name is Butternickles!

Turquoise: Butter…heh…nickels? Hahahaha!

Tiff: how did the monster get he-_Dedede!_

Gylfie: of course.

Sword and Blade: Turquoise! Gylfie! We'll protect you guys!

Turquoise: we have _magic._

**Turquoise and Gylfie made a big distructo-blast, when it faded away; it started raining-**

**BWHAHAHA! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

**-French fries and potato chips!**

Gylfie: **this is the best day eeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!**

Turquoise: you have got to be freaking kidding me.

Tiff: so where's this teleporter thing?

Turquoise: wait, can't just me and Gylfie just like do some magic thingy to get there?

Tiff: again, an _epic _adventure.

Gylfie: NOM, NOM, NOM.

Turquoise:…let's go.

Gylfie: must…eat…

Turquoise: (makes food disappear,) **let's go!**

Gylfie: meh!

**Gylfie refused to move, so much she turned into a mule and they all had to stand there throwing watermelons at her until she moved.**

Gylfie: fine…

**They continued until they got to a teleporty-thingy that was like the one in the castle but ran on freaking **_**solar power.**_

Meta Knight: only two people at a time can go.

Turquoise and Gylfie: **now you tell us!**

Tiff: just get it over with!

Turquoise: here's the plan: using mainly spoons-

Gylfie: no, just **no. **We're going to use this magic waffle-

Turquoise: _put that thing back where it came from, or __**so help me.**_

Tiff: you guys are _laughing._

Turquoise: the _real _plan: we're going to tell N.M.E to stop doing the whole monster-thing and if he refuses, we fight him until he gives up.

Gylfie: can I-

Turquoise: _no rage dragons._

Gylfie: meehhhh

Turquoise: the only thing that's permitted is pokemon

Gylfie: we can't put that, this isn't a crossover!

Kirby: Jigglypuff?

Gylfie: **shut it Kirby.**

Kirby: poyyyyyyyyoooooooooo

Tiff: don't worry, Kirby.

Turquoise: well okay, let's go!

**They stepped into a portal, and the next thing they saw was-**

**You really didn't see that coming? IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT: after we finish this fan fiction, there will be a sequel! Please review if you want to see more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Description: what would happen if real people got sucked into the Kirby universe? See what would happen if Turquoise and Gylife (metaninjas) broke the very wall that keeps universes from colliding!**

**-N.M.E!**

N.M.E: _**you will not defeat me; **_wait who the heck _are _you guys?

Gylfie: people that have magic, shape shifting, teleportation, mind reading, awesome swords, and telepathy.

Turquoise: stop with this whole monster-thing and we'll leave.

N.M.E: do you know how hard it is to run this place? No way I'm stopping _now._

Kirby: poyo!

_Turquoise and Gylfie began using awesome telepathy:_

_Turquoise: you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Gylfie: sure am! _

Turquoise and Gylfie: _**super lame Kirby attack!**_

**Kirby was thrown across the room by Turquoise and Gylfie as they said that phrase that was stolen by a youtube user. He was actually **_**enjoying **_**it, letting out a joyful cry of: poyyyoooooooo!**

N.M.E: okay, okay! I'll stop; _just shut him up!_

Gylfie: I knew that would work.

Turquoise: here's a watermelon Kirby!

_**Da da da da da da da~**_

Gylfie: does that really happen _every single freaking time?_

Tiff: yes, and apparently we missed a lot.

Turquoise: more like the whole thing.

Meta Knight: you think I know where that music comes from?

Gylfie: _can we go home now?_

Turquoise: yes, _awesome teleportation powers away!_

**Back in Cappy Town:**

Turquoise: we're going to be in _so much trouble _when we get home.

Meta Knight: actually, time in the real world freezes when someone from the real world is here.

Gylfie: freaking coolness, so we can come back anytime we want!

Turquoise: we'll probably visit when Gylfie is bored again, which is very common.

Kirby: poyo! (Hugging Turquoise and Gylfie's legs.)

Gylfie: we'll miss you too, Kirby.

Turquoise: (hugs Kirby again.)

Tiff: bye! I hope to see you soon!

**Turquoise and Gylfie turned around, went into the portal, and honestly didn't really **_**want **_**to go back home. But they knew they could visit again soon, little did they know this was only the start of their adventures.**

**THE END.**

**Yep, there's going to be a sequel! You guys have been so awesome, thank you. Stay tooned for Back in Dreamland! And please review! **


	11. Author's note

Listen people, we're getting hate reviews, especially on Gylfie. I, Turquoise, have been the one deleting your reviews. But I'm not going to approve hate reviews even if they're "funny," "true" or "hilarious." Gylfie doesn't want those reviews up on the site either, and if I ever find out who called Gylfie a bad word, I want you of our account So please stop with the hate or at least be brave enough to login before reviewing.  
~Turquoise


End file.
